


A Third Opinion

by vld_ml_atla



Series: Believe In Us [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chlonath Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vld_ml_atla/pseuds/vld_ml_atla
Summary: There are some people that just do not get along. Chloe and Nathanael are two of these people. They’re oil and water, polar opposites—honey and tomatoes.





	A Third Opinion

There are some people that just do not get along. Chloe and Nathanael are two of these people.

They’re oil and water, polar opposites—honey and tomatoes.

———

Today was just like any other day. That is, except for the partner project Miss Bustier had given the class.

Usually Chloe wouldn’t have cared—she didn’t have time to care; that was Sabrina’s job. But, conveniently, Sabrina seemed to be missing today, which meant Chloe would have to work with one of the other losers in the class.

The teacher always assigned partners, but when it came to Chloe, she spared everyone else the pain of having to work with her, since Sabrina seemed to enjoy it. Chloe knew that everyone hated to work with her, and she couldn’t care less. In fact, it gave her pleasure knowing she scared her classmates—it meant she had control over something. And Chloe didn’t want to work with any of them anyone.

But Sabrina was gone—how could she just leave Chloe like that?—so Chloe would have to make do.

Nathanael’s usual partner happened to be gone that day too, which meant he was stuck with Chloe. _At least it’s not Marinette_ , Chloe told herself, even though she preferred—and even argued—to be with Adrien because she deserved to be. They had been friends forever, after all.

_This is completely unfair_ , she concluded as she approached the table Nathanael was sitting at. When he didn’t bother to look up, she dropped her books on the table rather loudly and cleared her throat. “I assume you don’t know how this works, so I’ll explain it to you as simply as my superior mind can.” She sighed. She really did hate people. “You’ll do all the work and I’ll present, that is, if you’re competent enough to even know anything about English.”

Nathanael blinked, apparently uninclined to respond, then returned his gaze to the sketchbook in front of him.

“Did you hear me?”

“I think everyone heard you.”

“So? What do you have to say?” she snapped. _Really, does everyone have to be_ so _stupid? Nathanael is always in his head. You’d think he’d be smarter._

He sighed, leaning back once more and looking up at her. “I do my best work at home when I’m alone, so I’ll do the project there if you don’t mind.”

Dumbfounded and not liking it, Chloe humphed and sat down next to him, grateful when he scooted his chair farther away from hers. “Whatever.”

———

When the bell that signaled the end of class rang, Nathanael watched as Chloe quickly pushed back her chair and made a beeline for the door, trying to put as much distance as she could between them.

Not that he minded.

He slowly began to collect his drawing pencils, placing them in their case and zipping it up. From the corner of his eye, he could see Adrien approaching. Nathanael gathered up his books and pencil case and dumped them in his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and standing up just as Adrien reached his table.

Why the kid suddenly cared about him, Nathanael didn’t know. Adrien had never really talked to him before, never really cared. He was just a stuck-up, rich kid like Chloe.

Adrien smiled. “Hey, Nathanael.”

He nodded in reply. _Make it quick, make it quick._

“I can try to convince the teacher to give you a different partner, if you’d like.”

Nathanael frowned. Where was this coming from? “Why would you do that?”

Adrien lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. “Chloe’s not the easiest person to get along with. I just thought you might not want to be her partner.”

“It’s fine,” Nathanael lied. It really wasn’t, but he didn’t have any reason to think Adrien was that nice of a guy. And he didn’t want to be owing him any favors either. “I really don’t mind.”

“You sure?”

“Yep.”

“Alright,” Adrien said, though he looked wary. He started to turn away, but paused, looking back over his shoulder. “It’s kinda ironic, don’t you think? Chloe’s got the honey-colored hair, but you’re sweeter, and you have tomato-colored hair, but she’s the acquired taste.” He shrugged. “Just a thought.”

But it wasn’t just a thought. What had made Adrien think of that?

And why did it bother Nathanael so much?

**Author's Note:**

> Chlonath Week Day 2: Honey/Tomato


End file.
